Fight
by tiny teeth
Summary: A skit take a minute to enjoy. I would tell you to get some popcorn but it's not that long. Hiei and Kurama. NO YAOI (my poor Hentai filled mind). What are they fighting about? Go see, really I won't mind.


DISCLAIMER- The characters are not mine, even when I tied them up and locked them up in the basement they still weren't truely mine  
  
TITLE- Fight   
  
"No"  
  
"Why are you afriad I might win"  
  
"I will not fight you."  
  
"Then I win so I get to have it"  
  
"No you did not win, we are not finish dicusing this like two reasonable adult"  
  
He unshealths his katana and nicks Kurama's left cheek to draw frist blood. A smile boils on his face as he hisses" Discuss that reasonablely, ningen"  
  
"Teme" he feels his cheek and pulls it away his hand now smeared with blood. A growl rummbles deep in his throat and his commonly wide and bright emerald eyes become dark and thin. "Fine. We will play it your way."  
  
He takes of his shirt then tying his hair back.  
  
"Hn, 'bout time" he snaps as he remove his cloak and black tank top. "Same rules?"  
  
"No." he spat quickly,"no powers this is going to be a straight fight." Then adds "Which mean Hiei no superspeed no demonic jumping ablities"  
  
"Fine fox, but if I think a single leaf is blowing the wrong way my black dragon is going to bite you in your reasonable ningen ass." He redraws his sword and point it at kurama's chest. "Well"  
  
"Well, what? he says as he reaches up into his hair to collect a seed for his weapon of choice.  
  
"Unless you plan pelt me with a barrage of seeds, you better put your hand down. Or have you already forgotten the very rules you set."  
  
"But...."Kurama sputtered at his now smirking oppenent. "Very well" he turns and heads back to the temple and returns some time later with a long staff. He readys himself for an attack but none came. Puzzuled he relaxes some. "What?"  
  
"A stick, you plan to beat me with a fucking stick." Red eyes gleeming in both amusment and disbelief.  
  
Kurama slams the end of the staff into the ground and with one smooth motion swing his leg around his foot almost makes contact with Hiei face but the dark figure steps back just in time but as soon as Kurama lands he spins his staff overhead, then lowers to the ground extends his second weapon of choice and excutes 180. Hiei quickly jumps up to avoid the footsweep but leap right into the sharp crack of he staff as Kurama bring it down full contact with Hiei's unsupecting shoulder. Hiei drops to the ground. Green eyes hover over red. Hiei is pinned on his back and Kurama is staddling his waist. The staff is pressing lengthwise across Hiei's neck nearly choking him but his hand are pushing up on the wooden weapon, easily preventing any major breathing diffulty.   
  
"Yes, Hiei I plan to beat you with a staff or as you so tastfully put it 'a fucking stick'" The fox says quite smuggily  
  
"Really?" Hiei kicks his leg up and thursts his knee in to Kurama's lower back three times. Pain quickly shoots through Kurama back and up to his sholders. Stunning him breifly making him lose his grip on the staff. Hiei grips the weapon formly owned by Kurama and slams it up clipping the red head in the chin making him fall off to the side. "Then I suggest that you try a bit harder" Hiei says as he jumps up  
  
"Ow, Hiei now that really hurt?" Kurama coughs as he rests breifly on all fours hair covering his face.   
  
"Were fighting baka it shouldn't tickle." Hiei retorts inching closer to Kurama who still hasn't gotten up yet. He gentle taps the fallen kitsune with his foot. "Kurama?"  
  
"Hiei, I keep forgetting" he softly say, then Kurama reachs out and grabs Hiei by the ankle making him fall back with a thud. "How easily I can still fool you." He yanks Hiei trap leg between his own, then wraps one long leg around Hiei. Kurama hooks his other leg locking his ankles traping Hiei in a unbreakable hold.   
  
"Get off of me fox" Hiei hissed  
  
"Not, until I do a 3 count and make it offical."  
  
"It won't count because you tricked me."  
  
"Hiei can I help it if I am so convenicing? Anyways 1,2,3." Kurama says getting up and walking back to the temple. Hiei follows still cursing in his native tongue. Kurama just laughs and sits proudly at the wooden table. He pulls his prize closer to him. Kurama looks over at a still sulking half-kormine and says "My would you look at this I mean honestly have you ever seen something so beautifully made this is pure perfection. I truely can't wait to ehh.....", before he could finish his taunting Hiei had walked up behind him and grabed his prize. "Hiei that is mine!" Kurama shouts on the verge of a tantrum  
  
With one quick move Hiei shoves it in to his mouth. "Well..if ..(ah) wanna it ...so badly....you would have... spent...less (gulp) time gloating and more time eating." he smiles, chocolate cake and frosting painted on his teeth   
  
Kurama charges him immmedatly knocking him into a chair. The two crash to the ground arms and leg intertwined comically. Hiei was in a inverted and modified headlock.   
  
"Say, your sorry." Kurama demands against his stuggling captive.  
  
"Never." Hiei responses wiggling and kicking out of Kurama hold then jumping to his feet to run.  
  
"Say it!" Kurama shouts getting up blocking the only exit out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hn, I am sorry." Hiei mummbles barely audiable.  
  
"Really?" Kurama says dropping his guard stepping away from the door.  
  
"Yea," he replys with a devious glint in his eye and before Kurama could react he darts past shouting, "Yea, I'm sorry you're so damn slow." He runs out of the temple.   
  
Yukina is sitting on the steps of Genki temple two images blur past her a black one and a slightly taller reddish one. "And everone wonders why I never make cake" Yukina says as she shake her head. 


End file.
